megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Social Link
Social Links, also known as S. Links and known as Community in the Japanese versions and often abbreviated as "Commu" , are an important gameplay mechanic that appears in Persona 3 and Persona 4. They were replaced with Confidants in Persona 5. Each Social Link represents a single Arcana, and raising a particular Social Link increases the experience bonus the protagonists receive when they fuse Personas of that Arcana. By completing a Social Link, it unlocks the Ultimate Persona of that Arcana. Social Links can, however, be reversed if players do not spend time with the respective people holding the Link, end up booking two holiday invitations on one day, or gave an improper answer during their conversations. The reverse effect will also continue to last until the protagonist reconciles with them. At some point a Social Link can even be broken, prohibiting the protagonist from fusing Personas from the respective Arcana. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden Role ''Persona 3'' The Social Link system was first introduced in Persona 3. The whole purpose of the Social Link at this point was to give considerable amounts of experience to newly-fused persona and unlock new ones. ''Portable'' Social links in Portable function in the same manner as Persona 3 with some new additions based on the system in Persona 4. Like Persona 4, the protagonist's team members can gain special abilities, such as taking a mortal blow, follow-up attacks, and a chance to survive a fatal attack once per fight. However, unlike Persona 4, these abilities are automatically earned for all members when the player ranks up the Fool Social Link (which is automatic throughout the game), rather than from each individual party member's Social Link events. ''Persona 4'' Social Links play a larger role in Persona 4, where the protagonist's Social Links with his friends are directly related to their battle factor. For example, a level one Magician Arcana Social Link allows Yosuke Hanamura to take a mortal blow for the protagonist that would normally kill him. Maxing out the Magician Arcana Social Link evolves Yosuke's initial persona, Jiraiya to Susano-O, granting improved elemental resistances. Margaret advises the protagonist to balance his time of venturing into the Midnight Channel with his spending time with his friends, as Social Links are what create the protagonist's 'World'. Later, the Social Links created by the protagonist with others play an important role in the "True Ending" route. ''Golden'' In Golden, S.Links with teammates also give new skills to the persona of that teammate when the link reaches some certain level (2,4,6 etc), and some functions of the S.Link are moved to higher levels (e.g., taking mortal blow is moved to level 7). List of Social Links *''Italics'' indicate a Social Link that upgrades automatically via story progression. *'Bold' indicates a Social Link with a party member. ''Persona 3'' ''Portable'' The Male Protagonist's Social Links are still the same as to the PS2 versions of the game; only the Female Protagonist's Social Links are listed here: ''Persona 4'' ''Golden'' The Social Links in Golden remain the same, except for the addition of 2 new Links: *XX. Aeon: Marie *0/XI. Jester/Hunger: Tohru Adachi Gallery Trivia * Some Social Links in the Persona series can be viewed as a romance mechanic for some players. * In Tarot readings, the Death card is seen as a turning point in the deck, because all Arcana that appear after it feature celestial symbols. This superiority of the other Arcana, starting with Temperance, appears in Persona 3, where every Social Link of these Arcana can be initiated after a "flag" given by another Social Link character or by a special event revolving around another Social Link: Temperance-Hierophant, Devil-Hermit, Tower-Strength, Star-Chariot, Moon-Magician, Sun-Hanged Man. Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Golden